Quidditch Hour
by LisiLouLah
Summary: Wizarding Wireless Network's Lee Jordan interviews Holyhead Harpie's Chaser Ginny Weasley, discussing the Chudley Cannons, the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and her recent engagement. One Shot.


"Good afternoon everyone, you're listening to Quidditch Hour, your weekly news, views and interviews on everything Quidditch related. I'm your host Lee Jordan, and today I have a treat for you. Joining me later on is Ginny Weasley, Holyhead Harpies Chaser, hot tipped to be on the England team for the next World Cup, but first I have some more bad news for Tornados fans, following their injury plagued season so far…"

Ginny sat in the green room listening to the show via the speaker, waiting for her interview. She'd done interviews before, even with Lee, so this one shouldn't have made her nervous, but it did. She played with her engagement ring, chuckling to herself. Of course this one would make her nervous, it was the first one since her engagement had become public knowledge, though this interview had been booked since before Harry had proposed. She had always made it clear before every interview that she only wanted to talk about Quidditch, but some journalists asked personal questions anyway, hoping for some snippet of gossip.

Lee's Producer came in and started talking Ginny through a few last minute things, nothing she hadn't been told before on this and other radio shows. Lee smiled as she came in, taking off his headphones before having a drink of water, taking advantage of a few advertisements to take a break.

"How's things?"

"Good, you?" Ginny replied while the Producer hooked her up to the headphones and tested the microphone one last time before they went back on air

"Ready? As we discussed?" Lee asked as he put his headset back on.

"Yep" Ginny replied grinning. Lee flicked a switch on the board in front of him.

"Next up we have the charming, Ginny Weasley, from the Holyhead Harpies."

"Hello everyone."

"This is not the first time Ginny has joined me on the show, and regular listeners will of course also be aware that we have been friends for many years."

"Yes, and I still haven't managed to get rid of you!"

"See, charming isn't she!" Ginny laughed. "Now, you've been a starting Chaser with the Harpies for five years now -"

"Yes, I have."

"How do you feel about rumours you'll be picked for the England team at the upcoming World Cup?"

"It's hard to explain, really, nothing's been officially decided, so of course all we have is rumour and speculation. If I'm on the short-list it's an honour and I'd honestly be happy to even be considered, but there's no way to know that for sure, so it's a bit nerve wracking too as you're waiting to hear, but for all I know they've already ruled me out and I'm worrying over nothing!"

"That sounds like an impossible situation."

"It is a bit, all you can do is put it out of your mind and play as best you can, the way you do every time. Maybe scouts are watching, maybe they're not, but you'll never know for sure so why worry about it?!"

"Indeed. Your next Holyhead match is against the Cannons, who have of course been playing some new players and tactics this year. What are your thoughts ahead of the match?"

"They've been playing brilliantly this year. As I think I mentioned last time I was on your show, one of my brothers is a massive Cannons fan, so I always know how things are going for them. I think this season is one of the best they've had in many years, but they're still not, in my opinion at least, playing at the same level as the Harpies so I have no worries about it, but again, we put our best effort in for every match. Hopefully this year they'll give us good game, we absolutely trounced them last year."

The interview continued on, interspersed with a few adverts and some discussion on other topics as they came up on the show. Towards the end of the show Lee came back to Ginny as the subject of the interview.

"You've been in the news quite a bit this week, and you've always been determined in interviews that they aren't personal. How do you feel about the attention you've received this week following the publication in the Daily Prophet of a photo showing you wearing an engagement ring?"

"It's a bit surreal to be honest. I had no idea that one little ring would cause so much fuss."

"It's hardly little! Let me just say listeners that the grainy photo I saw in the Prophet didn't do it justice. I imagine some of my female viewers will be very jealous if they ever saw it!"

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere!"

"It is a compliment, I promise! Your fiancé obviously has very good taste!"

"He does, yes, although in this case it's a family heirloom actually." Lee vocalised his approval, used to needing to provide louder feedback for the radio than a nod.

"With all the fuss that I've seen this week, I did have a small surprise," Ginny hummed her agreement, they had talked about this the previous day when Lee had turned up on The Burrow's doorstop with a suggested change of plans for the end of the interview. "Being an old friend, I didn't realise that who you were dating was a secret. I've known you both for many years now. Why did you decide to keep it quiet and how did you manage that with so much attention on Quidditch players in the press?"

"In all honesty, it surprised us too. Neither of us has kept it a secret, but I think with us both being friends beforehand and having a lot of friends in common, particularly from School, and Dumbledore's Army, that people are used to seeing us together and not thinking anything of it. Our friends and family know about us, obviously, and I've always kept interviews professional for a variety of reasons, but it seems it's resulted in this information gap where people outside of our family, friends and co-workers don't know about us. It has to be said though, it's nice to know our friends don't gossip about us behind our backs! I was a little surprised that the papers haven't sniffed it out in the last two weeks!"

"Yes, in my experience it's because people are scared of you - I've heard tales of your Bat Bogey Hexes, though listeners you'll be pleased to know I've never annoyed her enough to be on the receiving end!" Ginny laughed, it was comments like this that meant she really enjoyed being interviewed by Lee.

"Well, listeners that's the end of the show, I think we just have enough time for a big reveal Ginny, after all it seems almost the entire Wizarding community has been clamouring this last fortnight to know who you're engaged to."

"Haha, yes, it does seem that way, although it occurs to me, you've been saying all along you know who it is, maybe you should reveal it to prove you know!"

Lee was surprised at the turn around, but on consideration he knew he shouldn't be as he knew her sense of humour.

"Ok, then," Lee said thinking quickly and reaching for the appropriate dial on the board in front of him. "Then it seems the only thing left for the show is to say goodbye to all my listeners, say 'Thank you' to the lovely Ginny Weasley, for joining me today and to wish the very best of luck to both her and her fiancé, Harry Potter. Good night." Lee flicked the switch that played the show's closing theme, and turned off the microphones.


End file.
